Don't Go Away
by MagicaalLove
Summary: Mariam keeps running away because of Ozuma. But what happen when Ozuma finds out why Mariam rans away? Read and Find out! I know, I know... Summary sucks... LEMON!


**HI! So, this is a lemon dedicated to Ozuma and Mariam. It's my first, so... Forgive me for any mistakes that you find in it. If you don't like this pairing, don't read, okay? I repeat, DO NOT READ if you don't like Ozuma&Mariam. Oh, and also... This fanfic contain sexual content. Don't read if you're not capable of, you know, understand you... Okay, I'm going to shut up and give you what you want.**

**On the fic!**

* * *

In a beautiful afternoon, Mariam was walking home. She watched the leaves falling down with grace and purity. She smiled sadly and thought:

'Why can't I be like them? They're free and got nothing to worry about. I'm so jealous.'

She opened the door and Dunga asked:

"Where were you? We were worry!"

"Yeah, right. I can tell the name of somebody who wasn't concerned." Mariam said, coldly.

"That's not true, Mariam. Ozuma was worried about you too." Joseph said.

"Don't lie to me, Josh. You know I don't like that."

"And beside of being worry, we also missed you" Dunga said.

"Aaww, thanks Dunga!" Mariam said, hugging him. That's right. Mariam and Dunga grew pretty close since the day Mariam confessed him that she was in love with Ozuma. Dunga supported her and helped her when she most needed. Now, they were very good friends and Mariam finally had felt like someone understood her. Dunga hugged her back and seconds later, they heard a voice saying:

"Where were you, Mariam? Another walk?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Ozuma?"

"Actually, yes I do. You don't tell us where do you go or who were you with and that can't happen."

"And why not?!" Mariam shouted.

"Because we're a team and teams don't have secrets!" Ozuma shouted back.

"Fuck off, Ozuma!" Mariam said, running to her bedroom and shutting the door harshly. Dunga looked at Ozuma and said:

"Bro, I think you should go talk to her."

"And why would I do THAT?!"

"Because YOU ARE THE FUCKING REASON WHY SHE ACTS LIKE THIS!" Dunga yelled.

"What?!" Ozuma asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah, that's right. YOU are the reason Mariam runs away everyday."

"But why does she even bother coming back?"

"Because it's too painful for her to stay away from you."

"Now go talk to her. Me and Dunga are going out. Don't wait up!" Joseph said, leaving the house with Dunga. Ozuma went to Mariam's room and knocked.

"What?"

**Ozuma's POV:**

I went to Mariam's room and I knocked.

"What?" She asked. She sounded like she had been crying. Oh, god, what have I done?

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"No." She said. I ignore her and I go inside. She is sitting at the feet of the bed, with her face on her hands and her knees pressed to her chest. I kneel next to her and say:

"Mariam. Look at me."

"No." She says. "Go away."

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers. Look at me, Mariam." I say. She gets up, walks to the door, opens it and says:

"Leave. Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No." I say for the second time, while I approach her.

"NOW, OZUMA!"

"No. We need to talk, Mariam."

"No, we don't. Go away, Ozuma, leave me alone, NOW!"

"YES, WE DO!" I finally yell. I grab her right hand, which is the one holding the door, and close the door with a lot of strength. Maybe a little too much.

"Ozuma, let me go."

"No."

"LET ME GO!" She yells. I push her against the wall and I hold her wrists up on her head. She let a small groan and I say:

"I am NOT letting you go, Mariam. Never. I can't."

"Ozuma, you said you wanted to talk. What?"

"Tell me the true, Mariam."

"About what?"

"What are your true feeling towards me, Mariam?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm in love with you, Ozuma. That's the true. Now what do you want?"

"You."

**Normal POV:**

"I'm in love with you, Ozuma. That's the true. Now what do you want?"

"You."

_**(Lemon Part)**_

Her breath hitched as his fingers threaded into her hair, bringing her face to his , capturing her lips. He held her close as he moved to deepen the kiss demanding entrance. His tongue danced sensually with hers, exploring all he could of her mouth. Mariam's hands went to the front of his shirt; she needed to grab hold of him, to stay upright. Kissing him was intense. His kisses were so full of passion, of emotion and need. Mariam tried to pull away from him, but he held fast, his hands still securely holding her in place. It was overwhelming, absolutely dizzying – and he didn't let up until he was swallowing her moans.

He finally pulled away, feeling quite smug as she exhaled, eying the little puff of steam. Her heart was pounding, head spinning, and her body warm with want.

"Ozuma..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Just kiss me again."

"Very well."

He pushed her to her bed, and climbed on top of her. He nudged her legs apart with a knee, settling between them. She loved the way he felt on top of her, so strong and warm and when he rocked against her she couldn't help but focus on the hard length she felt on her inner thigh.

His lips descended down her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses only to bite down on the sensitive tendon there. He took off her pink T-shirt and her black bra to set her breasts free. She gasped as his mouth enveloped a rosy nipple. He sucked and flicked his tongue across it until it was hardened before giving the same attention to the other.

"Mmm ..."

He released her nipple with a soft pop and continued kissing down her stomach. His hand dropped to her knee and slowly inched upward traveling the inside of her thigh. Mariam was nearly trembling in anticipation. He looked up from his position to watch her as his thumb grazed over her damp black panties. He repeated the action, applying more pressure as he crossed the most sensitive spot, loving the sound that came from her. Mariam pushed Ozuma onto the bed and said:

"I'm the boss now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because..." Mariam said, stroking lightly with her crotch the bulge on Ozuma's pants "I'm on top now."

And, with her eyes full of desire, she litterally ripped of his red T-shirt from him.

"Ei, that was my favorite shirt!"

"What do you prefer? The shirt or the girl?"

"Nice payback." Ozuma said, pulling her into a small kiss. "The girl of course."

Mariam smirked and kissed him again, running her hands through his muscular frame. She reached his belt and undid him. Mariam broke the kiss and pulled his pants down to his knees. Ozuma pushed her back to the bed, took of his pants and said, smirking, while taking off her panties.

"You're so wet. I wonder why."

"You know why, you fucking idiot!"

"Do I? Explain me."

"Because I love you and I-ah!" She exclaimed, arching her back under the sudden onslaught of his tongue tapping and twirling around her hot bundle of nerves. She tensed as his breath fanned out across her exposed sex. His tongue traced along her slit teasingly. Using his thumbs, he parted her folds and dipped his tongue inside, nearly growling as he tasted the full flavor of her. He thrust his tongue into her heat, lapping at her juices greedily, taking all she had to offer.

"I love your taste."

He flattened his tongue as he moved upward to circle the pearl at the apex of her mound. Her mouth fell open under his ministrations. He brought his hand into play, slipping a finger past her slick folds, inserting it slowly into her wet core. Her soft moan made him even harder. He added a second digit, softly stretching her as he continued to pump in and out at a leisurely pace. Steadily he built up the rhythm, matching it with his tongue; alternating from tapping to licking and twirling until she was writhing beneath him.

Mariam gripped the sheets as an intense feeling coiled within her belly. Every thrust of his fingers and stab of his tongue was pushing her toward the edge. She rocked her hips, needing more and searching for it frantically. He moaned against her, the sensation reverberating through her.

"More … please Ozu-ma ..."

He thrust in, angling his fingers and curling them in a beckoning fashion hitting that sweet spot within her. The sharp breath that was followed by her moan let him know he was right on the mark. He closed his mouth around her and started sucking on her clit.

Mariam cried out, her hands flying to his head and passionately twining her fingers into her lover's hair. He was relentless, vigorous in attaining his goal: her release. Her legs quivered and he could feel her inner walls fluttering. She was so close. So close…

"Ah! I 'm … I-!" Her words broke off into a keening cry, her eyes screwed shut as the heated coil sprang forth. The tingling sensation of release flowed throughout her body.

The leader of the Saint Shields slowed and finally came to a stop, easing his fingers from her. He sucked her nectar from his digits and while she was coming down from her orgasmic high. Mariam, after a few seconds, she pulled down his boxers, letting his erection to spring free and taking entire lenght in her mouth. She sucked slowly, moving her head up and down. Ozuma was going crazy about this. He held her head to his crotch, his fingers intertwining with her soft hair. He moved her head up and down, trying to quicken her movements. Mariam went along with it, tasting the beads of pre-cum that dripped out of his cock. Just when he thought he was going to explode, Ozuma pulled her off. He laid her down onto the bed and crouched between her legs. Mariam looked at him and said, seductively:

"I want you inside me."

Those were the words he had been waiting to hear. Ozuma entered very slowly, letting her get use to the feelling. He found her barrier and he looked at her. Mariam nodded and Ozuma went further, forever surrounding her virginity. After a few seconds only one word came out of Mariam's mouth:

"Move."

Ozuma started moving slowly first and then picking up speed.

"Ozuma... faster...Fuck me faster..." Mariam said.

Ozuma did as she told him and started to move faster, getting into a rhythm. Mariam's soft moans gave him the fire to thrust harder and deeper. They continue this dance of love and Mariam said:

"Ozuma... I'm go-gonna... OZUMA!"

"MARIAM!" Ozuma yelled when he hit his climax, releasing his seed into her. Ozuma collapsed on the bed and pulled Mariam into his arms.

"Ozuma?" Mariam asked, a few minutes later."

"Yes?"

"You won't leave me... right?" She asked, looking at his green eyes. Ozuma smiled, gave her a small but loving kiss and said:

"Of course not. I love you Mariam. I've always had and always will."

"I love you too, Ozuma."

"Mariam?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever dare to tell me to go away. It breaks my heart"

"I won't. Don't worry. I love you, Ozuma."

"I love you too, Mariam." Ozuma said. They fell a sleep in each others arms, knowing that, no matter what, their love would keep them together.

* * *

**A/N: I, know, I know... Most of you prefer Max&Mariam, but I like Ozuma&Mariam, so beat it! To Ozuma&Mariam's fans, I hope you like it. Please review!**


End file.
